Donkey Kong Land 2
|genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A |platform = Game Boy |manual = |media = 4-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Donkey Kong Land |nxtgame = Donkey Kong Land III }} Donkey Kong Land 2 is a video game released for the Game Boy in 1996. It was developed by Rare, Ltd. and published by Nintendo. Donkey Kong Land 2 is a sequel to Donkey Kong Land and the predecessor to Donkey Kong Land III, along with being the semi-sequel to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Story As the manual for Donkey Kong Land 2 was poorly revised and is copied from Donkey Kong Country 2's manual, there is no proper storyline for the game. The storyline is simply a copy of Donkey Kong Country 2's storyline itself. The storyline from the manual; King K. Rool and his band of Kremlings apenapped Donkey Kong. They're demanding the Kongs to hand over the banana hoard for Donkey's safe return. Donkey Kong would have a fit if they lost the banana hoard again. So it's up to Diddy and Dixie Kong to save him. Help the two monkeys make their way through all the Kremlings and all the traps to find Donkey Kong. There is controversy over the original storyline for the game as no proper storyline is given. DK Vine rumors that Kaptain K. Rool used some sort of magic to raise Crocodile Isle out of the water and once again kidnap Donkey.http://www.dkvine.com/games/dkl2/ It can also be assumed that the story is a retelling of Donkey Kong Country 2, given to all the similarities in the game. Worlds and Levels Characters Playable *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong Allies *Funky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Donkey Kong *Klubba Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Enguarde the Swordfish *Rattly the Rattlesnake *Squawks the Parrot *Clapper the Seal *Flapper the Parrot Enemies *Click-Clack *Flitter *Flotsam *Kaboing *Kannon *Klampon *Klinger *Klobber *Klomp *Krook *Kruncha *Lockjaw *Mini-Necky *Neek *Puftup *Shuri *Spiny *Zinger Bosses *Krow *Kleever (Referred as Kleaver in the game.) *King Zing *Kreepy Krow *Kaptain K. Rool Differences from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Commonly thought to be a Game Boy remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, given to the many similarities, this is an incorrect statement for reasons below; *The limitations of the Game Boy caused Kackles to lack an appearance. *Enemies such as Cat-O-9-Tails, Kutlass and Kaboom were removed from the game. *Krem Cauldron is a merge of Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay, due to the Game Boy's limitation. This means all the levels are crammed together from the two worlds into Krem Cauldron. **Because of this, Kudgel is removed in Donkey Kong Land 2 *The levels may be named the same, but have a completely different layout. Boss strategies have also changed. *Haunted Hall and Castle Crush is replaced with Krazy Koaster and Dungeon Danger respectively. *The game is not called Donkey Kong Country 2, but rather called Donkey Kong "Land" 2. *The team-up move was removed from the game because of the limitations of the Game Boy. Beta elements Donkey Kong Land 2 has a fair amount of beta elements in the game itself. The list of beta element is as listed; *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' was going to have the subtitle Diddy's Kong Quest, but was removed as Donkey Kong Country 2 already had the subtitle, thus making the subtitle redundant. *A Boss Bossanova theme was possibly going to be used for boss battles such as Krow. This soundtrack was later replaced with the Crocodile Cacophony for unknown reasons. References Trivia *This game was to have Diddy's Kong Quest as the subtitle. This was dropped, however, due to Donkey Kong Country 2 already having Diddy's Kong Quest as a subtitle. *Despite Glimmer being on the boxart, he is not in the game. **The European Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest had its title screen made to mimic the boxart of this game. Category:Games released for the Game Boy Category:Games in the Donkey Kong series Category:1990's games de:Donkey Kong Land 2 fr:Donkey Kong Land 2 da:Donkey Kong Land 2 no:Donkey Kong Land 2